


Marked

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Incest, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia and Ruby fuck.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Marked

Dia likes to believe the things she says to Ruby isn't in anyway wrong, her hushed whispers in Ruby's ear as she taunts her by just a little bit, makes her task easier when their clothes comes off.

That time posed dangerous for Dia when she sniffed the air, suddenly realizing Ruby was in heat.

Her scent engulfed Dia's nostrils as she breathed in Ruby's heat, clenching her fists as she struggled to contain her excitement from pouncing on Ruby and plowing into her. Being an alpha was bad enough, but having an Omega in heat made things harder especially when that person was Ruby.

Ruby had begun giving off phenomenon hormones in the air, and Dia coughed, leaning against the side of the bed and covering her face with the palm of her hand, glancing at Ruby's back while she flipped through the pages of her idol magazine.

In the beginning, Dia had meant to tease Ruby, but when she saw her flushed face and low pants escaping her soft lips, how could Dia resist the temptation? Ruby was asking for it, the way she groggily clung to Dia's arm, practicaly asking for Dia to fuck. “I'm sorry for asking such a thing, Onee-chan. I...just don't know who to turn to...a-and you're the only alpha I know who hasn't…” Ruby trailed off. Obviously, Dia got the hint.

Dia was stubborn and refused to find a mate, secluding herself from the people around her whenever she went into heat, isolating herself in her empty room while she jacked off. Most of the time, her thoughts swirled around Ruby; the same dirty thoughts lingering on her mind whenever she showered and slept in Ruby's bed when she had nightmares. Imagining Ruby's soft naked body just waiting for her to fuck, didn't sound like a bad thing when the opportunity was presented before her.

So when Ruby had asked for her assistance, Dia hesitated. They were flesh and blood, something Dia took pride in. She wasn't going to jeopardize that relationship by sleeping with Ruby. But...the thought of her little sister going to Mari or Riko for relief infuriated her greatly.

“Open your mouth more, Ruby.” Dia stuck her fingers in Ruby's mouth, laughing when she groaned. Her knee rested between her crotch as she grinded against Ruby's thigh, hissing through lowly. She felt the base of her knot act up; trailing her hand down as she stroked herself. Not even touching herself sufficed for Dia. It was like nothing she done was working before. Pumping her for gets in and out of Ruby, Dia pulled her hand out, staring at the saliva painting her long fingers.

Ruby moaned at the sight, replacing Dia's fi gers with her own as she bit down on her hand, the intoxicating rush of hormones driving her nuts. “Please…” she begged, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I need it…”

Abandoning her warmth, Dia rested her hands on Ruby's hips, positioning her shaft before penetrating Ruby again, grunting when she felt the familiar tightness engulfing her cock. Her knot rubbed against the walls of Ruby's pussy, hitting along her sides each time Dia entered her fully. Ruby' squeals were slowing into pants as Dia quickened her thrusts, expertly hitting all of Ruby's sweet spots. Her earlier dameanor was replaced with pure lust, as she continued to rit Ruby again the side of the bed, growling when she felt a familiar bundle of nerves building inside her, threatening to spill forth.

She looked between their conjoined flesh, inching her hand forth and pinching Ruby's clitoris, smirking when Ruby buckled beneath her. Her juices flowing down Ruby's knee, mixed with smeared blood that coated her skin. “Does it still hurt, Ruby? Dia asked, brushing her sweaty strands. Ruby shook her head, attempting to smile it off. Dia had expected Ruby's first time to be painful and when she saw blood down her body, she had made sure to stop and adopt a slower pace. But the pleasure intensified and soon Dia found herself pounding routh and hard against her smaller body. Almost as if in an animalistic nature.

Not that Ruby wasn't an different, begging for Dia's touch each time she hit home.

“No...I’m fine...you can k-keep going.”

As if waiting for those magical words, Dia quickly abandoned her slow pace, digging her nails into Ruby's hips and railed into Ruby, moans escaping her petite lips when Dia felt Ruby squeezing her cock.

  
  


“F-fuck! I'm coming, Ruby!”

Dia felt the warmth leave her body, as she panted exhaustedly, growling when the last of her seed flowed into Ruby's womb. “There's so much…” Ruby whispered, glancing at Dia's crotch while she was inside her, pouring an immense of cum into her body.

“Well, what you expect? You got me all riled up,” Dia muttered.

Ruby giggled in a fit of laughter, rubbing her head in Dia's chest

“Can we do more next time?”

Dia blushed. “Of course.” She chuckled, lacing her fingers in Ruby's hair, and tuckinghet strands behind her ear. “As much as you want,” Dia whispered softly, pressing a firm kiss in Ruby's forehead. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Ruby chirped. Snuggling into the crook of Dia's neck, Ruby sighed happily when a hand began patting her head affectionately, kissing her head lovingly while rubbing her back. “You're warm, Onee-chan. When you sleep you tend to rub up against me, hehe.”

“Ah...my fault.” She chuckles faintly, grasping Ruby's hand and pressing a soft kiss on the back of it. “But anyways…” she growled.

“Onee-chan? What's wrong?” Ruby cocked he head, leaning over toward Dia and surveying her features. Dia grabbed her wrists and pinned ruby yo the bed; smirking widely as she glanced down at Ruby's bewildered face.

“I never said we were done. Were far from over, Ruby. After all, the night is just the beginning.”


End file.
